Lo Que Dice La Música
by Lilinnet
Summary: Lo que puede surgir improvisando
1. Chapter 1

**Lo Que Dice La Música**

Como era usual, pasó al tocar la guitarra. Estaba acostumbrado a percibir el amor en el ambiente, que no se sorprendió que sus acordes salieran mientras improvisaba en la popa del barco en un día que su hermana había traído a sus amigas y los miembros de la banda estaban practicando. Claro que con la llegada de las amistades que tenían en común ambos grupos, la idea de practicar quedó en la nada y Luka los dejó hacer mientras se tiraba en la hamaca dispuesta por ahí, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la música hablara.

Con tanta gente reunida, pensó que podría salir algunas ideas para la próxima canción que compusiera; pero sus dedos no tardaron en demostrar que tenían otra intención.

Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando sus dedos pronunciaron el nombre de Marinette y cantaron su esencia; tampoco cuando las notas del amor aparecieron, ni cuando revelaron en un susurro que el objeto del amor de Marinette era Adrien.

Eso ya lo sabía, desde que salieron a patinar esa tarde, y quizás desde algún tiempo anterior también.

Luego, sus dedos pronunciaron el nombre de Adrien y cantaron la esencia de un ave encerrada en una hermosa jaula de cristal, con el deseo de ser libre, con el deseo de amar y ser correspondido por… ¿?

Estaba seguro que era Marinette, por más que las últimas notas que correspondían al tema de ella no sean las suyas, sino parecidas.

Pero estaba acostumbrado a escuchar que el tema de una persona podía variar algunas notas en la interpretación del otro, tenía que ver con cómo veía esa persona a la primera. Le gustó que Adrien la viese así a Marinette, con más confianza y más seguridad. Eso podría ser un incentivo para alcanzar su verdadero potencial, que quien le gustaba la viese de una manera que ella quisiera alcanzar.

Sabía de buena tinta que Adrien mostraba mucho interés en Marinette a un punto que sus intenciones no guardaban ningún parecido o relación con la amistad que él clamaba ver. Suponía que era miedo o ignorancia de conocer sus propias emociones, algo usual en algunos adolescentes.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención es que, inmediatamente después de escuchar las notas principales del tema de Marinette, volvió a escuchar las notas del tema del amor sin dejar de tocar sobre Adrien. Esta vez, relacionado con otro tema que no podía terminar de descifrar.

Entonces, a Adrien le gustaban dos personas. ¿Podía ser la chica con la que fueron a patinar? ¿Kagami? Su instinto le decía que no, que aquellas notas eran muy quietas para alguien con un espíritu tan indómito como el de la espadachina. Sabía de buena tinta que no era el tema de su propia hermana, ni el de Rose, miembros de la banda que compartía con Adrien.

Tampoco era el de Mýene o el de Alya; aunque con ésta última, se podía acercar sí… no, tampoco, el tema Alya tenía notas mucho más alegres que las del tema misterioso. Lo mismo pasaba con la mayoría chicas que estaban ahí presentes: todas tenían notas alegres, agudas, con un ritmo de entusiasmo que el tema misterioso no te-

 _Oh;_

una ligera sonrisa se mostró en sus labios mientras se incorporaba en la hamaca y ponía un pie sobre la mesita que tenía al lado, casi cerca del vaso de limonada que le trajeron cuando lo vieron muy concentrado en una misma posición durante mucho tiempo. No pensó que Adrien tuviese _ese_ tipo de gustos; pero él no era el tipo de personas que se metía en las orientaciones de los otros.

Se acomodó un poco más, se aseguró de calzarse bien la guitarra; cerró los ojos y dejó que la música y sus dedos sobre las cuerdas lo guiaran. Ahora era personal, necesitaba saber quién era dueño de ese misterioso tema.

Quería ayudar a Marinette como fuese, porque aquella chica de espíritu tan suave, tan alegre, tan sensible, tan increíble como ella sola podía serlo,que no podía hacer la vista ciega e ignorarla, a ella y a sus percances. Quería ayudarla, quería verla brillar con todo ese potencial que tenía. No quería que se marchitarse por la idea de un amor rechazado, de un amor que no se animaba a expresar porque creía no correspondido cuando todas las señales que daba Adrien demostraban lo contrario, pese a su propia ignorancia.

Quizás, pensaba, que no era tanta la ignorancia que parecía demostrar sobre el tema, sino que sus energías estaban activamente concentradas en otra cosa. En otra persona. En otro hombre, quizás.

Aunque, claro, también estaba la posibilidad de que fuese una persona que él no conociera. Pero le parecía casi imposible porque… París era una ciudad mucho más chica de lo que parecía.

Volvió a tocar el tema de Marinette, asegurándose de que no había cambios. No los hubo, pero sus dedos le picaban por seguir tocando una melodía que, a él, le parecía completa.

Volvió a tocar el tema de Adrien, notando las mismas notas después de que el tema del amor sonara de nuevo.

Levantó su vista y observó; no creía que las notas tuviesen género; sino que se podían atribuirse al carácter; como varias composiciones más modernas dentro de lo que se consideraba música clásica, tenían. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

A bordo del barco no quedaba ninguna otra mujer con la que haya intentado que la música funcionase (y sí, solo para sacarse la duda, hasta probó con el tema de su madre). Trató luego con los hombres presentes y los que conocía, pero tampoco.

Nada.

Frunció el ceño y resopló en silencio, mientras se acomodaba mejor y volvía a probar. Quizás se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Tocó sobre Marinette y sus dedos seguían picando.

Tocó sobre Adrien, y seguía hablando de un interés romántico en otra persona, además de Marinette.

Volvió a tocar sobre Adrien y se hizo una anotación mental sobre los acordes, en caso de que estuviese perdiéndose de algo. Y volvió a probar.

Una, otra, otra, y otra vez.

Hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro. Abrió los ojos y miró. Los ojos grandes y claros de Rose parecían preocupados.

—¿Todo bien?—Luka asintió, desconcertado. Ella le sonrió con cierta dulzura—; Juleka dice que estás demasiado ensimismado en descubrir una cosa que a lo mejor no estas viendo toda imagen.

Luka vaciló y suspiró, le hizo lugar a Rose para que se sentara a su lado.

—No puedo sacar una canción—decidió explicarse. Estaba seguro que su hermana entendería mejor pero también estaba al tanto que la pareja de ella estaría a una altura similar de comprensión que su hermana.

Le mostró los acordes y ella manifestó haberlos escuchado antes. Luka asintió, tomándolo como un indicio de que no estaba tan loco al respecto. Rose le preguntó dónde había sentido esos acordes y la respuesta de Luka fue tocar lo que la música le decía sobre Adrien; y ella le señaló que había ciertos elementos que se le hacían conocidos en su propia música.

Luka sonrió, tocando la música de la vida, de cada uno, había muchos elementos que coincidían entre canción y canción compuesta, aunque se lo solía adjudicar a su propio estilo musical. Rose no tardó en llamar a Juleka, ya que entre hermanos se entendían mejor.

Juleka escuchó, mientras Rose volvía con el resto de los chicos. Su hermana prestaba atención mientras asentía. Cuando terminó, frunció el ceño y los labios, pensativa.

—Me suena a la primera canción que compusiste, la que mamá pone de vez en cuando-

Su hermano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dándose cuenta del detalle. Su rostro enrojeció, aunque Juleka no se lo señaló. Le sonrió con la misma calma que le sonreiría él si estuviese en su lugar.

—Entonceeeees… —arrastró las palabras con interés— ¿Quién es?

Miró a Juleka, Juleka lo miró; miró la guitarra y le sonrió, prefiriendose fingir.

—Cuando me entere...—se encogió de hombros. Juleka rió.

 **. . . . .**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?_

 _¿En qué momento?_

 _¿Cómo?_

Miraba el techo, desvelado, en su camarote con todas las luces apagadas. Sin poder pegar un ojo. ¿Qué hizo para que ese chico sintiera algo por él?

 _¿Que sentía él por Adrien? En ningún momento se paró a pensarlo, pero porque nunca pensó que-_

 _Tampoco es que le gustasen exclusivamen-_

 _Además-_

¿Quizás no sea exactamente las notas del amor, sino de otra cosa?

No, menos. Las notas eran claras cuando Alya pensaba en Nino o cuando Juleka pensaba en Rose, o viceversa. No era admiración, no era cariño. Era amor, tenía que serlo.

Pero, entonces…

¿Qué sentía él al respecto? ¿Qué sentía por Adrien?

¿Qué sentía por Marinette? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella que ver con-? Bueno, no era muy difícil de adivinar aquello. Marinette gustaba de Adrien, si Adrien gustaba de él… y qué sentía él por Adrien… era lógico que pensara en sus sentimientos por Marinette ¿no?

Se dio vuelta y abrazó la almohada, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero los acordes no se iban de su cabeza, el mensaje no desaparecía.

Solo algunas cosas no tenían acordes.

* * *

 **Nota:** Si, vuelvo de los muertos; o eso intento. Amé la ship ni bien vi el capitulo debut de Luka y tenía ganas de escribir algo desde hace tiempo, pero NO TENGO TIEMPO D:

 **ATENCIÓN**. No sé nada de nada de nada de nada DE NADA de música, así que finjan un poco conmigo xD

Pero se dio el momento y lugar, y aquí estoy; intentando remontar Por un Apretón de Manos y viendo como hago la secuela de How It Went (así que, por si preguntan, ya saben xD)

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a Acuinipuini,** por ayudarme a destrabar algunas escenas; Y a **Saori Sere** y **Rosita** por mantenerme al tanto de los capitulos xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo Que Dice La Música.**

 **Capitulo Dos.**

Los días y sus semanas pasaron. La idea no de iba de la cabeza y sus sentimientos no estaban claros aún. Nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad porque no era algo que… bueno, creía posible. Más allá de su admiración y sentimientos por Marinette; en Adrien solo veía algo lejano. Demasiado pulcro. Demasiado perfecto como para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los simples mortales.

No estaba al tanto de la pelea con Miraculer y Mayura, más que nada porque no le prestaba atención a los medios de comunicación; por eso se sorprendió de ver a Chat Noir bajar a la calle y arrastrarse hasta un callejón cercano. Parecía herido.

De todas las posibilidades en el mundo, y el justo va a hacer ese camino su ruta para volver a casa.

Luka no lo dudó. Lo sentía como su deber de parisino ayudar a los héroes cuando éstos parecían necesitarlo. Ellos lo salvaban a él en cada enfrentamiento. Así, apuró el ritmo de la bici y la estacionó a un lado de la pared antes de meterse al callejón.

Y contempló algo que no esperaba.

— -dentro—la voz de Chat, transformada por el dolor, terminó de pronunciar las palabras mágicas.

La luz verde respondió de inmediato, desintegrando el traje símil cuero y expulsando un orbe negro que descanso sobre el pecho de él. Paralizado por la sorpresa de ver el momento mas íntimo de uno de los héroes más queridos de la ciudad, se sumaba a que reconocía al joven detrás de la máscara.

—Ah… Adrien...—pronunció.

Pudo apreciar como el rostro que quería infundirle tranquilidad al orbe negro, se convertía en horror puro y a medias vocales, pronunciaba su nombre. Adrien quiso disimular la verdad, pero Luka no lo dejó. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —las palabras le salieron solas, pese a la patente sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, pese al creciente miedo por saber de toda la responsabilidad que descansaba en los hombros del pianista no oficial de su equipo.

—Eh, lo estaré… eventualmente —respondió y ahogó un quejido—; cuando Ladybug use sus poderes para restaurarlo todo…

Luka asintió, trémulo.

—¿Necesitas algo?—inquirió luego de lo que les pareció a ambos una eternidad.

—Nno… Plagg solo tiene que comer camembert y podremos volver al ruedo—una sonrisa débil, que intentaba ser confiada salió de sus labios.

Luka no prestó atención a esos intentos de ser el Adrien Agreste inmaculado que conocía.

—¿Plagg?

Lo que creyó que era una orbe, le vio ojos verdes, cola y boca. Intentaba arrastrarse de manera casual a la camisa de Adrien.

—Hola...—la voz sonaba débil y más cansada, pero se las arregló para hablar al sentirse observado.

—Creo que tengo algo de dinero, y hay una tienda aquí cerca…—sugirió Luka, presupuesto a ayudar.

—Eh, yo ten-

—Shhh, Adrien, deja que nos ayude… no nos viene mal— Adrien suspiró y accedió

. . . . .

Luka volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con una bolsa y una porción de camembert que Plagg engulló con avidez. En ese momento, Adrien logró explicarle con mucha brevedad la situación: que el akumatizado de turno tenía la capacidad de robarles la habilidad y que la había utilizado en su contra. Que el golpe lo recibió en las costillas y le dolía como mil demonios.

Frente al pedido nada irracional de ir a un hospital, Adrien se negó.

-El traje… amortigua el dolor. Un poco- hizo una mueca de sufrir mientras respiraba-. Y cuando milady haga lo suyo, cuando todo termine… todo lo que el akuma causó, se irá. Y estaré bien.

La expresión de Luka no mejoraba frente aquellas palabras. Adrien le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Quizás, muy probablemente, su sobre-preocupación se debía a lo que había descubierto hacía algunos días atrás. Quizás, la causa era que se daba cuenta que uno de los grandes héroes era un simple chico de secundaria que tenía más demonios internos de los que quería demostrar.

Había tantas posibilidades y Luka no podía evaluarlas en ese momento de tormenta.

Ayudó a Adrien a ponerse de pie y observó cómo se transformaba. La preocupación lo carcomía por dentro y por fuera. No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas.

Chat Noir le sonrió, en un mal intento de aplacar ese mar de emociones que notaba que el mayor poseía.

-Estaré bien-le aseguró, dando algunos pasos lentos, forzando el rostro relajado ante las punzadas de dolor.

-No piensas ir a pelear así…-el comentario fue lo suficientemente audible como para que llegara a sus oídos.

-Milady me lo pidió, tengo que hacerlo. Ella confía en mí-fue la respuesta que le dio mientras avanzaba con una lentitud casi preocupante, fallando en aparentar normalidad.

Luka suspiró, dando cuenta que el chico de marfil era más terco de lo que aparentaba. Levantó su brazo y lo estiró hasta tomar la mano de Chat que no apretaba sus costillas. Irremediablemente, Chat Noir tuvo que mirarlo, solo para ver que no se animaba a verlo del todo.

-Vuelve-pidió-; te esperaré aquí.

Chat Noir lo observó y asintió, demasiado trémulo y con una pizca de miedo frente a ese pedido.

-Y cuidate-agregó Luka.

Una lastima que no pudo ver como las mejillas del héroe se encendían.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

. . . . .

Luka esperó, sentado en la misma forma que encontró a Adrien. Había cerrado los ojos después de calzarse los auriculares y poner a Jagged Stone a todo volumen en el reproductor del celular.

No quería pensar, la verdad no quería. La realidad cobraba un nuevo significado, una nueva dimensión. Y el chico tan puro y etéreo, el inalcanzable Adrien. El perfecto, el que tenía a muchas chicas perdidas por él (incluidas Marinette), el chico que siempre tenía una sonrisa o un comentario amable. El chico que mirase por donde se lo mirase, era la definición de perfección.

El chico encerrado en una jaula de cristal, aislado y lejos lo más posible del contacto humano. De sentir el amor de otro, el cariño, la preocupación. De sentirse necesitado y querido por quienes él quería y amaba.

Ese chico que pese a tener un corazón de su hijo lo acompañase en el duelo, con la misma dedicación y disciplina.

Ese chico, a él de todos los que existían en París, le tocó ser Chat Noir. La otra cara una moneda que ahora parecía pertenecerle. Con los comentarios sagaces y absurdos, con los chistes rebuscados pero inteligentes, con la sonrisa pícara y el desaliño de un héroe que podía ser un buen villano por sus temibles poderes. Y, sin embargo, paraba para sonreír y hacer bobadas propias de un adolescente que nunca era libre. Que nunca podía equivocarse y aprender. Sino que debía seguir un camino ya trazado.

No escuchó el ruido del bastón girar para amortiguar la caída, ni el ruido de los pies de quien poseía el miraculous del gato negro; pero si sintió el movimiento. Abrió los ojos para verlo y se encontró con un Chat Noir en pose heroica, con su sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-¿Lo ves? Como nuevo- se dio algunos golpes en el pecho, donde antes se había sostenido con dolor.

Luka no lo pensó demasiado, solo actuó, guiado por sus emociones. Se puso de pie de tal manera que no recordaría haberlo hecho, y lo abrazó. Lo rodeó por los hombros, descansó su mentón en la unión del cuello con los hombros, escondió su propio rostro detrás de los brazos que envolvieron el cuerpo vestido de simil cuero.

Chat Noir tardó demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, pero terminó sonriendo y dejando que el momento ocurriese, cobre sentido para el mayor y pase. Que la separación se dilate el mayor tiempo que podía dilatarse.

Ocurrió de forma natural, con lentitud y revelando un rostro de Luka aún preocupado, húmedo por unas lágrimas que no sabía que tenía. Se sentía ahora liviano, frágil. Se secó el rostro con el antebrazo de la campera de tela de jogging que tenía y él como Chat Noir se sonrieron con cierta debilidad. Había una emoción que no podían describir. Una necesidad por mirarse, comprobarse que el otro estaba bien porque ambos se preocupaban por el otro y no por sí.

¿Tanta preocupación? Adrien no entendía, o no quería entender.

Se destransformó y lo miró con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba mientras Plagg buscaba esconderse en el bolsillo interno a dormir.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero podemos hablar…-Adrien se encogió de hombros mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Luka se daba cuenta de que no querría hablar, de que se sentía incómodo por toda esa situación, pero la proponía porque… bueno, porque era lo correcto, lo que Adrien haría. Se llevó unas mano a la nuca, sopesando las opciones. Terminó por suspirar.

—Gracias, por todo—pronuncio al fin, encontrando alguna que otra palabra.

Adrien lo miró, al principio no entendió la situación y luego, el color se le subió solo al rostro. Los ojos le empezaron a arder e hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerlos abiertos.

No ayudó que Luka posara su mano en su hombro.

—No… no te arriesgues más de la cuenta. Cuidate—siguió—; por más que te debas a París, no te sacrifiques por ella. Tu vida es tan importante como aquellas que buscas proteger-

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por una larga inhalación húmeda y ambos ojos claros se encontraron entre todo ese mar de emociones.

—No… no le diré a nadie lo que haces o quién eres—siguió Luka con un poco de dificultad—; me aseguraré de que tu identidad este a salvo.

Adrien asintió, varias veces, mientras intentaba exhalar sin quebrar en un llanto.

Él lo sabía.

Luka lo sabía.

Su secreto estaba al descubierto. Si Hawk Moth se enteraba, esa persona… Luka, en este caso, correría peligro. Mucho peligro. Si su lady se enteraba…

Oh… la decepción. Le había fallado. En una de las pocas cosas que ella le pidió.

Le falló a ella.

Esta vez fue él el que buscó su abrazo.

. . . . .

Un baño de agua bien caliente era lo ideal. Que el vapor llenase la habitación y lo hiciera exudar cada una de las preocupaciones, quizás así el peso disminuiría y podría pensar con mayor claridad la situación.

Luka estaba preocupado por él, eso era claro. Luka se preocupaba por él. Le importaba. Existía para él. Era alguien más allá de un miembro de una banda. Más que un personaje de relleno en su vida.

Su corazón latía con una fuerza inusual, la misma con la que latía cuando se daba cuenta que le importaba a alguien más allá de las simples apariencias. Que el cariño que le profesaban era genuino.

Luka se preocupaba por él de verdad. Aquello era una sorpresa. No se esperaba tener algún tipo de relación con el tipo que le gustaba a Marinette, el mismo tipo con el que compartía una banda musical.

Adrien dejó que el agua golpeara su cuerpo, recorriendo la piel que horas antes le dolía a morir. Si antes no tenía claro el gran daño que conllevaba su poder, ahora debía que quedarle más que claro. Siempre extremó precauciones, pero ahora lo llevaría a un extremo.

Sí, mejor distraerse con eso.

Mejor pensar en cosas que podía manejar.

* * *

 **Nota:** Si, vuelvo de los muertos; o eso intento. Oigan, esa frase me resulta conocida. Sera deja-vu? xD Bueno, si, fuera del chiste, no tengo palabras para decir. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que la vida no me coma mis hobbies, pero aquí me ven. Lo bueno es que el último capitulo que salió me permitió obligarme a hacer tiempo para escribir (esas horas de sueño no las recuperaré jamás, pero valió la pena... creo)

Que tomó un giro inesperado a como quería plantear el capitulo, sí. Que me gusta, también. Que me disgusta? no tener la bandeja de trabajo pendiente vacía para escribir a diestra y siniestra. Eso. Se tenía que decir y se dijo, carajo.

 **Un agradecimiento muy especial a Acuinipuini,** por escucharme divagar de los personajes y sus estados mentales; Y a **Saori Sere** y **Rosita,** por mantenerme al tanto de los capitulos xD


End file.
